Someone like that
by jkmisao
Summary: some horoxren shonen ai


Someone like that...

Ren got home late, he have had a really bad day and he didn't want to see anyone, his bad mood was even worst than normal. His presence felt a lot when he entered the living room. Horo was surprised when he noticed Ren didn't even look at him, usually Ren ignored him on purpose, but this time was different.

Yoh was watching from a corner in the livingroom but he didn't cared about Ren's attitude, although the truth was, Yoh didn't care about anything.

Ren went up the stairs in silence, got to his room and closed the door, he was inmerse in his thoughts. Horo was amazed, Ren didn't drink his usual glass of milk, something really bad must have happened.

"Yoh, what's the matter with Ren? You know him better than me…"

"That's not true, I met him before you, but I don't think I know him better… actually, I don't think anyone really knows him…"

The young ainu was feeling bad, he knew something was happening, but he couldn't do anything about it, he knew that anything that he may try to do would be useless, Ren wouldn't talk to him… he went up the stairs and got into the room, Ren was sleeping already… he sat next to him y watched him for a long time, it was true, nobody knew him, not even him, who was there every time Ren wanted, who did everything Ren asked, he didn't understand him… how can you love someone like that?

Very deep inside, he wanted to be much more than his occasional partner, he hoped that Ren loved him even a bit. There was a moment while they were together, in which he could almost feel his feelings were corresponded, but that moment was so insignificant…

He went down the stairs, Yoh was still there, as if time haven't passed.

"Tell me, how does it feels to be loved?"

Yoh sighed… "don't know how to explain it, I just know that you feel special when you are with that person"

Horo remembered all the times Ren had insulted him, that really wasn't to make him feel special… he gave him everything, but what have he received? He couldn't remember many times in which Ren have told him something nice, because those moments didn't exist. What kind of relationship was that one? How can you love someone like that?

He stared at the window, it was snowing, he felt a shudder, like if someone was watching, he turned his head, but there was no one. Yoh finally got up, sighed and went to where Horo was, you could see the most absolute tranquility in his face.

"Give him some time…"

Horo tried to understand the meaning of those words, did Yoh know what was happening? Did Yoh know that he was getting tired of loving someone like that? That didn't matter now, his patience was getting to its limit, he felt empty and useless. He just realized he was a toy, just a simple toy who lived under the commands of its owner. Right by the window, he felt broken…

He didn't know how long he have been there, all he noticed was that it had been a long time since it stopped snowing, he was getting sleepy but he didn't want to go upstairs, he didn't want to see him, he was too hurt…

Ren have noticed Horo didn't sleep in the room, he went down the stairs in silence, it was 2 o'clock in the morning. From the window a shadow was reflected, a boy was sleeping against the glass, his face showed happiness, nobody knew what he was dreaming. It was really cold, Ren took a blanket and placed it gently over Horo, he stared at his face, his expression was from delight, may be his dreams were wonderful.

The sunrise passed through the window, Horo waked with the sun on his eyes, he heard a noise in the kitchen and turned his head, Ren was drinking a glass of milk and was staring directly at him. The reflection of the light made him look like an angel, a extranger being, mysterious and yet beautiful at the same time. Horo couldn't believe it, he felt a warm sensation going all through his body, that felt good…

"Why you didn't sleep upstairs?"

Horo didn't answer, he realized about the blanket, he most have covered him. He really couldn't understand him…

"You are an asshole…"

Horo smiled, he had found the answer he was searching for. How not to love someone like that, if with a little action he showed him how much he loved him.

Yoh smiled from the stairs…


End file.
